kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Style Guide
Kothor is a planet composed of two continents and a number of islands. The planet orbits a single sun and is orbited by one moon. The continent of Calyara contains five mountain ranges, many forests and plains and a single large desert. Races *Domovoi Domovoi are extremely rare Fey who live in the Northern Dwarven Mountain ranges. Many people will never see a Domovoi even if one lives within their own home. *Dwarves Dwarves live throughout the continent but they stem from four different mountains. Setting wise they fall within the realm of steam punk. *Elfs/Half-Elfs Elves, while residing mainly within forests, do not live in a nature based culture. They have a huge respect for magic and magic users and as a result reside in extravagant and impressive homes and cities, each one attempting to impress the others. *Gnolls Gnolls live deep in the woods of Calyara in large tribal groups. Rivalries between tribes are intense and few worship or acknowledge the Gods of the other tribes, even when they work together for their Gods causes. *Gnomes Gnomes live on the lowest of the mountains and in the surrounding woods. They share their love of technology with the Dwarves but its source is different. By harnessing fey and spirits the Gnomes power their wondrous inventions. Anything they build seems almost wholly natural as if part of the world from their homes and clothes to their weapons and armor. *Humans Humans are vast in number and live in any part of the continent they can reach. They are extremely competitive with other kingdoms and each has a vastly different culture. *Halflings Once at home in an unknown world a spell sent a large number of halfling colonists into Calyara without means to contact their home. Modern halflings make their homes in sprawling underground homes along Human trade routes. *Lizardfolk Created by Tien the Lizardfolk occupy underground cities and harbor intense rivalries with Halfling nations. *Orcs/Half-Orcs Created to be the footsoldiers of a massive army the Orcs were abandoned by their god and chased from their homes in the woods. They assembled their own societies in the planes of Human territory and over time became as varied as the Humans themselves. Some consider Orc Kingdoms to be the most accepting Kingdoms in Calyara as any trade and people are welcome. *Sahuagin The insane fish people who live deep in the oceans of Kothor and are blindly loyal to Majeden. *Stone Giants Off the coast of Calyara lies a a circle of islands surrounding a massive mountain. Here live the Stone Giants a peaceful race who tell of a god within the stone that birthed them. They are extremely isolationist. According to Stone Giant legend when Hakhnet slew the great beast to create the world he was wounded. As he formed the beast some of his blood fell upon it and from this the first Stone Giants were created. One of these Stone Giants became a God to the others and when he returned to the stone he became one with Mt. Daiyamu. *Warforged Created in a joint effort by Dwarven Engineers and Powerful Elven Wizards these powerful sentient machines make their owners the envy of Kings and Lords. Classes *Standard Classes *Gunslinger *Radiant Servant Don'ts *Races of the Underdark including Drow (see Trow) and Duergar. *Psions Category:Content